miley sings dont matter !
by Allie'sxNotxCrazyxOrxIsxShe
Summary: jake knows miley's hannah


** AN: sorry I have not updated for a long time so I'll up date now! **

**Lilly: so Jake knows your Hannah Montana now. What are you going to do? **

**Miley: I don't know he seemed like it was no big deal! It was weird. no one is like , oh ok so your Hannah Montana. They are usually like aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Lilly: okay you should ask him what he thinks. Miley: I know but I don't want to. It seems weird to do it's like asking him to go out with me. **

**Lilly: Okay. Miley: sang this song because she was nerves. **

She spent all of her down time signing autographs and getting pictures taken with everyone. Amber, Ashley, and Rachel were chosen to be the girls that lie to Hannah about Jake. Oliver and Johnny were chosen to be the guys that want to date Hannah.

Finally it was the last day. The whole school was gathered in the auditorium again, but this time to watch the final product.

Oliver walked up to Hannah. "Hey Hannah, I was thinking that you and I could-" "NO!" "Aww come on! You can do better then Jake. And anyway, I heard you 2 were on the rocks. And he doesn't spend much time with you compared to those girls. It won't be long before he dumps y-" Then they hear music. Everyone looks to see where it's coming from. Jake and his band are on the roof, and Jake starts singing.

_Oh oooohh oho,_

_Oh oooohh oho,_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_(Cause I got you babe)_

_Cause we gon' fight _

_Oh yes we gon' fight(We gon' fight)_

_Believe we gon' fight(We gon' fight)_

_Fight for our right to love yeah_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_(Cause I got you)_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_Nobody thought we'd last forever_

_I feel I'm hopin' and prayin'_

_Things between us gon' get better (better)_

_Men steady comin' after you Women steady comin' after me_

_Seems like everybody wanna go for self__And don't wanna respect boundaries_

_Tellin' you all those lies_

_Just to get on your sideBut I must admit there was a couple secrets_** (Back on the roof.) **

_I held inside_

_But just know that I tried To always apologize_

_And I'ma have you first always in my heart _**(Back on the roof.) **

_To keep you satisfied_

_Nobody wanna see us together__But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Nobody wanna see us together _

_But it don't matter no_

_(Cause I got you babe)_

_Cause we gon' fight_

_Oh yes we gon' fight(We gon' fight)_

_Believe we gon' fight(We gon' fight)_

_Fight for our right to love yeah_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_(Cause I got you)_

_Got every right to wanna leave__Got every right to wanna go_

_Got every right to hit the road_

_And never talk to me no more_

_You don't even have to call_

_Even check for me at all_

_these lyrics found on _

_Because the way I been actin' latelyHas been off the wall_

_Especially towards you_

_Puttin' girls before you And they watchin' everything I been doin'_

_Just to hurt you_

_Most of it just ain't true(Ain't true)_

_And they won't show you_

_How much of a queen you are to me And why I love you baby_

_Nobody wanna see us together But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_(Cause I got you babe)_

_Cause we gon' fight_

_Oh yes we gon' fight(We gon' fight)_

_Believe we gon' fight(We gon' fight)_

_Fight for our right to love yeah_

_Nobody wanna see us together__But it don't matter no __Cause I got you_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Cause I got you_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Cause I got you_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Cause I got you_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Cause we gon' fight_

_Oh yes we gon' fight(We gon' fight)_

_Believe we gon' fight(We gon' fight)_

_Fight for our right to love yeah_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Cause we gon' fight_

_Oh yes we gon' fight(We gon' fight)_

_Believe we gon' fight(We gon' fight)_

_Fight for our right to love yeah_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter noCause I got you babe _


End file.
